


He Was My Son

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Fics (No Reader Insert) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Irondad, Other, Post Infinity War, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by @lupanaoflaminar (Tumblr):I’d like to request a short fic where the Avengers are trying to recover after the snap and everyone finds out about Tony’s adopted son Peter. Bonus points if there’s some video or reference of Pete calling Tony his dad.





	He Was My Son

They had all lost something, someone dear to them. As the surviving Avengers reunited in Wakanda, there was no trace of their usual banter. There were no smiles, no jokes, no nothing. Only silence, apathy and pain.

Steve lifted a shaky hand up to his beard, absently covering his mouth.

“Bucky…” The word came out like a strangled sound as he shook his head.

“Loki and Heimdall…” Perhaps not because of the snap, but Thor had lost them either way.

“Strange and the Guardians too” Tony closed his eyes, feeling exhausted due to the events of Titan.

“And Wanda…” Natasha added, clutching her side even if she didn’t know where the pain came from anymore. It felt like it originated in her chest and not in her wound.

“Sam…”

And Groot. And Vision. And T’Challa. And who knew how many more, on Earth. The more they thought about it, the more heartbreaking and harrowing they became.

“Peter” Tony said, loud and clear, even if his eyes were watery.

“Peter?” Thor repeated, his voice sounding hoarse.

“The kid from Queens?” Steve guessed, earning a nod from Tony.

“He was my son” Tony’s voice shook, and so did his hands as he shoved them in his pockets and pulled out his phone.

Tears dropped on the screen as he watched one of the videos Peter had sent him. A sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

 _‘It was awesome!’_ Peter was saying in the video. _‘Okay, maybe being friendly neighborhood Spiderman isn’t always exciting. All I did the other day was give directions to a Dominican lady, but she was super nice and bought me a churro’_

The kid was jumping around in the recording, swinging in his Spiderman suit. Tony could feel everyone staring as he fondly chuckled through the tears, eyes fixed on the image of his son. He was gone.

_‘But then I saved a lot of people! It was awesome, dad!’_

‘Dad’. That word, which usually brought a warm spark of pride to Tony’s heart, had turned painful as it evoked the boy’s last words. ‘I don’t want to go dad. Please, please, dad’.

“Tony…” Steve muttered, breaking the loud silence.

“I adopted him after Berlin” He sniffed through his nose and sternly wipped his tears, refusing to meet with anyone’s eyes. “He was my son and now he’s gone”


End file.
